1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a technology for transmitting and receiving signals, and more particularly to a technology for preventing a failure in transmitting and receiving signals caused by a failure in a transmission channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The capacity and speed of semiconductor memories used as memory devices in electronic systems have been increasing and various attempts are being made to package and efficiently drive large-capacity memories in a limited area.
To improve the integration degree, a three-dimensional (3D) structure technology in which a plurality of memory chips are stacked has evolved from a two-dimensional (2D) structure technology. The three-dimensionsal (3D) structure technology is in high demand because of its potential to deliver a high degree of integration (and high capacity), so that the size of the semiconductor chip may be reduced.
A “Through Silicon Via” (“TSV”) scheme may be used as the 3D structure technology. The TSV scheme is a possible solution for overcoming deterioration in transmission speed that occurs in a module based on the distance from a controller, a weak point of data bandwidth, and variables of a package. According to the TSV scheme, a path penetrating through a plurality of memory chips is formed, and communication is carried out between the stacked chips by forming electrodes in the path.
When a failure occurs in a TSV, all the chips stacked in the semiconductor package may be useless. If all the chips have to be abandoned due to a failure occurring in the TSV, which is a very small structure, a significant amount of waste occurs. Therefore, there is a need to develop a technology to cope with TSV failures.